Ark 9 Episode 4: "Three Kings"
Participants *Ochigi Ryoji Preparing For The Future (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BG6cyLOQ3zs ) Another late night for Ochigi and his mini bot…all night he’d been sampling and rearagning DNA samples he’d gotten..from the remnants of blood he’d collected from Tetsu over the years…After his son’s death, he knew things were going to need to get back on track..he realized that the name “Ryoji”..has more importance than He originally realized. He’d be sitting infront of a computer, datafiles and physics readings of tetsu’s body on screen. Ochigi would be talking into his automated voice recorder. “Day 120,389 of project “Three Kings”..I’ve officially..reconstructed subject Tetsu Ryoji’s, DNA structure down to the very core…While inhumane, I’ve come to realize after Densuke’s adventures in the Shinto realm this..”Koikonjitto” is a physical protector of the real world, that has blessed itself..into my family line. Astouding at best..but with Tetsu’s death…the only one left is Densuke, Ambrosia, and Myself…we are only three.” Ochigi would begin punching numbers into a computer, and tubes would emerge on the other side of the lab. They were test tubes. Cold cryogenic smoke would emerge around them and they would emanate a blue glow. Ochigi’s favorite song playing in the background. “I’ve decided…to “create” my own Koikonjitto. Attempt to anyway. While this does go against the laws of human rights, it must be done. The Ryoji are strong, but there is strength in numbers. Similar to the Tasanagi family and their expansive chi signatures that appear everywhere on the Kasihana city map, though it’s strage..the chi detector isn’t working. Must be a malfunction..or something more. Will investigate more after further investigagtion.” Ochigi would be walking towards the tubes. “Densuke is making good progress as “The Red Dawn” once again. Standard gadgets have been implemented, and soon a lab and workstation will be imported into his base location. Modifications must be made to his hover bike, to suit it for battle. In the mean time…” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk ) Ochigi would peer into the tubes, looking at three specifically. There were..small babies on the inside of them. Small enough to fit into the test tubes..” Three successes out of 100 failures for artificial cloning and recreation. Excellent..these three will be the basis of the next generation of. The next line of Ryoji..and including Densuke and Ambrosia’s kids…this world will have many many protectors. I will see to that should I leave this world anytime soon.” Ochigi would look at his watch, and check the time. He’d pull out a small case, looking like it was made for a diabetic. He’d pull out a serenge..filled with green liquid and inject himself with it, grunting only slightly. He’d sigh, slowly and speak again. “My second most prominent invention..the infinity formula…the only thing that will keep me in this world for as long as I’ll need to be…at least until this stuff runs dry. Daily recording completed.” Ochigi would switch off his recorder, and begin to record again. “Day 120, 389…Initiating instruction for maternity ward infiltration, and reproduction..” Category:Ark 9